Barbadogascar
by valecad10
Summary: A remake of madagascar only with different characters
1. Chapter 1

Orange Ratchet Fanmake Presents

(Weasel Choir)

Born free,

As free as the wind blows,

As free as the grass grows,

We see a jungle, where a grey donkey named Donkey was on a vine, Tarzan-style.

An Orange Ratchet and JusSonic production

Born free to follow your heart

Barbadogascar

Donkey got off the vine to see a lot of weasels singing, then, oddly, starting to fly off.

Live free,

And beauty surrounds you,

Dante Basco as Jake Long,

Donkey then jumped over a big hole in the ground.

The world still astounds you,

Each time you look at the stars,

Eddie Murphy as Donkey

Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani

Stay free,

Little did Donkey know, a big hungry red dragon was watching.

Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann

Amanda Brown as Ichigo Momomiya

Donkey was running toward the river for a swim.

Where no walls divide you

Andrew Rannells as Kisshu

You're free as the rolling tide.

The dragon was sneaking up behind him.

Pete Zarustica as Pai

So there's no need to hide.

Jimmy Zoppi as Taruto

Donkey was almost there when…

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHH!"

Donkey snapped back to reality.

He was not in a jungle.

He was actually in a zoo.

And that dragon was not Donkey's predator. In fact, it wasn't even lunchbreak.

That dragon was Jake Long. Jake loved to scare Donkey out of his wits, even if he's in the mode.

"Yo, Jake, buddy, we talked about this, man. Don't interrupt me when I'm daydreaming. When the donkey's in the zone, you got to leave him alone." Donkey sighed.

"Sorry, Donk man. Just thought I drop by and wish you happy birthday." Jake said.

"Hey." Donkey smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

Jake then rubbed his mouth while uttering in pain.

"Say, Donkey, man, I got something in my teeth. Could you take a look at it for me?" Jake asked.

"Not at all, my friend." Donkey said. "Dr. Donkey D.D.S., in the house. Just hop on my examination table right over there."

Jake nodded as he hopped in the ledge and sat down as Donkey looked inside Jake's mouth. "I don't see anything."

"It's in the left." Jake said. "Dig deeper."

"Okay, just don't talk with your mouth full!" Donkey said as he looked deeper. "There we go, right in here!"

Donkey then pulled something from Jake's mouth... and stared at it in shock. "What in the name of fairy tales is this, man?"

"Happy Birthday!" Jake said as he pointed to the present that was in Donkey's hooves.

"OH!" Donkey said. "I get it. You put my birthday present in your tooth! That's clever of you!"

Donkey ripped open his present to reveal a little snowglobe. "Wow, a speciality dragon snowglobe, starring you!"

"Yeah, dude! These aren't even out on the shelves yet! And wait until you see what it does." Jake said as he shook the snow globe up. Donkey looked at it in awe, but was in deep thought.

Jake didn't notice as he said, "Can you believe that you just turned 10? A whole decade!"

It was then Jake noticed Donkey's sad look.

"What's wrong, dude?" Jake asked. "You don't like my present?"

"No, no, it's not that..." Donkey started.

"Oh, you hate it! Aw man, I knew I should have given you the Jake Long alarm clock!" Jake sighed.

"No, no, dude, the snow globe is great, really! It's just that another year has went and gone, and I'm still doing the same thing." Donkey said as he went to give Jake an example. "'Stand here! Walk over there! Eat food! Walk back over here!'"

Jake watched as Donkey demonstrated it. He smiled, knowing what's wrong with Donkey. "I think I know your problem."

"Law school?" Jake asked.

"No, dude. You just need to break out of that boring routine." Jake said. "In other words, throw out the old act. Just make it up as you go along. Ad lib, improvise, boom boom boom! Make it fresh."

"Fresh, huh?" Donkey wondered and then said. "All right. I could do fresh."

"It always works for me!" Jake smiled

Then, from the entrance of the zoo, the clock's bell started to ding as both Jake and Donkey looked up, Jake in excitement.

"Looks like the zoo is open!" Jake said in excitement. "Here comes the people, I love the people!"

Jake then started to fly around and dance around as he looked around the cages. He then flew over to a red furred hippo's cage where she was sleeping. This was Jake and Donkey's friend, Pepper Ann.

"Yo, Pep, up and at 'em, we're open!" Jake smiled.

"What day is it?" Pepper Ann said half-awake.

"Friday, of course! Field Trip Day!" Jake said as he started to fly off to another cage.

"Of course, Field Trip Day!" Pepper Ann said in confidence... then she yawned. "Five more minutes..."

Jake then flew over to a giraffe habitat where his artistic friend, Milo Kamalani lived.

"Yo, come on, Milo! We have a busy day here!" Jake smiled. "Rise and shine! It's another fabulous morning in the Big Apple!"

"No thanks, Jake. I'm calling in sick." Milo said as he came out, a hidden picture behind his back. "I found another spot on my belly and..."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Milo, you know that's something coming out of your mouth."

Milo graoned as he came out.

Jake chuckled as he started to fly over to another cage where an Iromite Wildcat lived. Jake was dancing on the roof as he smiled. "Wake up, Ichigo! Ichi, Ichi, Ichigo!"

"Alright, Jake, I'm up," Ichigo groaned as she looked up.

Ichigo watched Jake fly off as she sighed. Now, she was the newcomer of Jake's group of friends, and the only person who got carried off as an orphan due to her parents getting killed off. As far as she knew, she was the last Iromite Wildcat in the world. She didn't know if others existed. She never mated with anyone, and even if she would find a mate, the closest to an Iromite Wildcat was the rarest form of animal called a Cyniclon. But there were no Cyniclons to mate with in this part of the world, so Ichigo was very lonely. She at least had her friends to comfort her. And today was Donkey's birthday, so she thought maybe after entertaining all she could, she could take a break and visit Donkey, just to give an early happy Birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The Central Park Zoo started to open up as all the excited kids and parents started to walk in to see all the interesting animals the zoo had to offer. One of the parents threw away a coffee cup in the trash that was near the gopher's cage. One of the brown-ish gophers was yawning as he walked towards the trash bin near his cage and pulled out the coffee cup, today's newspaper, and a little donut. After a little sip from the coffee, the gopher, named Mac, smiled as he jumped up and walked over to another similarily colored gopher named Tosh, who was just waking up.

Mac smiled as he waved good morning. "Good morning, dear fellow. Your coffee?"

"Thank you." Tosh smiled as he took the coffee. As Mac opened up the newspaper and started to chow on his donut, Tosh asked, "Might I have a look at that newspaper when you're done?"

"Why, certainly!" Mac smiled.

"Thank you." Tosh smiled.

Over at Donkey's fence, he was really flexing himself as he smiled. "I'm going to be fresh all right! Straight out of the ground, tasty fresh, even freshilicious!"

Donkey then took a drink out of his Jake Long thermos, then spat the water out as Donkey smiled. "Yep! Ziploc fresh!"

Back with Jake Long, Jake was excited as he took his place behind a rock where he usually performs. Jake smiled as he listened to the announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. The Central Park Zoo proudly presents, the rarest animal of New York..."

Jake smiled as he mouthed the words the announcer said. "The American Dragon, Jake Long!"

Jake imitated the cheers and smiled as he jumped onto the top of the rock. Jake smiled as he looked at the number of people gathered around his cage.

Donkey was watching Jake from afar, then nodded as he went on all fours. "Yep! Showtime!"

Back with Jake's cage, Jake smiled as he pushed a button on his rock with his foot, then a little compartment with a fan came up and whirred as it showed Jake's perfect smile. Jake then started showing off his moves as he did some playful growls. Many people were taking pictures of Jake as he was flexing his muscles and dancing. Jake smiled, loving the life of the zoo!

Over with Donkey, some people were taking pictures of Donkey, as Donkey looked over the fence and smiled. "Okay, folks, gather around, the big show is about to begin! Check out this Donkey taking care of business, that's right!"

The kids and the adults started laughing and clapping as Donkey was dancing around. Donkey then ran around and sucked up some water from his drinking trough. Donkey swished the water around his mouth before doing some amazing spit techniques which got the kids cheering... but when the spitted water got around the adults... well, they were a little shocked, to say the least.

Jake was finishing up his first act as his crowd was cheering for him.

Over at Pepper Ann's cage, people were taking pictures as Pepper Ann showed off some great moves under water, then did the whiplash from the top of her tank.

As for Milo, some people were taking Milo out to play doctor whilst an artist was drawing Milo in some interesting positions.

But anyway, I should interest you to the REAL stars of the story, or will be REAL stars in the future. Some people were smiling and cheering and taking pictures as they were surrounding a small cage in the center, which is known as the dog habitat. Four dogs were usually present in this case, but only three were there. Why? You'll see for yourself.

The four dogs, Bathound, Rush the robot dog, Krypto the Superdog and Stitch, a strange looking blue dog, were smiling and waving to the audience as Bathound nodded. "Okay boys, just smile and wave, boys! Smile and wave!"

Bathound turned his back on the others, then, making sure nobody was looking, Bathound pushed his little food bowl aside as he looked inside, seeing another dog, this one being the smart dog, as smart as he could get anyway. "Okay, Mr. Peabody, give me your report! What's happening?"

"Well, boss, I got good news and bad news." Mr. Peabody said. "The good news is is that we have just 500 feet to go until we get from our secret base to the main sewer line. Just give me three more minutes and we'll be gold."

"Great. And what's the bad news?" Bathound asked.

Mr. Peabody then pulled up a broken plastic spoon as he said, "We broke our last shovel."

Bathound sighed. "Of course."

Bathound nodded as he looked at Rush. "Rush, you stay with Mr. Peabody to see what you can do to help with the little tunnel we're making."

"Yes, boss. Right away, boss!" Rush said as he slid down with Mr. Peabody.

Bathound nodded as he turned to the strange blue dog. "Okay, Stitch, I'm assiging you litter patrol. All five of us are going to need shovels. And while you're at it, try to collect a lot of popsickle sticks, if you can find any. We don't want to risk another cave in."

Stitch gave an unintellible sentence as he saluted, then dove down to the ground.

"Say, boss, what do you want me to do?" The white dog wearing a red cape with a superman symbol named Krypto asked.

Bathound smiled as he turned to the new recruit of his dog pound. "Krypto, I just want you to be the cutest and cuddliest creature you can be! Today, we'll be blowing this dump, and go out on the hunt for Snaptrap!"

Stitch laughed as when some of the kids weren't looking, he took the plastic spoons for their ice cream, causing some to stare in confusion.

Later that afternoon, with Ichigo, there weren't too much kids at her cage today, so she was able to entertain them with a few bits of chasing the yarn and chasing a butterfly around. Once she was sure they were gone, she quickly went out of her cage, watching from a distance as Donkey continued to entertain the few little kids that were left at his cage.

"Oh yeah, baby," Donkey said, as he did a couple of armpit farts, "I bet you don't see that on Animal Planet!"

The parents, disgusted with the grey donkey's behavior, walked their children away from the cage.

Donkey smiled as he waved. "Well, that's the show, everyone! Thanks for coming! I hope it was fresh enough for you! I'll be here all week."

As Donkey went over to get a drink, he slowly started to sigh. He started to realize maybe being fresh with his act wasn't enough. "In fact, I'll be here 365 days a year, including Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Kwanzaa! Please don't forget to never spray or neuter your pets. And tip your cabbie, 'cause he's broken."

When nobody was looking inside the cages, Ichigo hopped over inside Donkey's cage as she smiled. "Hey, Donkey."

Donkey looked over at Ichigo, trying his best to smile. "Aw, hey, Ichigo! How you doing?"

"Doing great!" Ichigo smiled. "So, what's it feel like to be ten?"

"Eh, it's all right, I suppose," Donkey said, as he took a drink from his thermos and tossed it aside. "But do you ever get the feeling that there's something out there other than this?"

"Kinda," Ichigo said. "Why?"

Before Donkey could explain, thumping sounds drew their attention and they looked surprised as five familiar dogs emerged, creating a hole with plastic spoons.

Bathound looked around and spotted Donkey and Ichigo. "You," he said, "quadruped and gato, sprechen sie English?"

"Uh, yeah, we sprechen," Donkey said, he and Ichigo looking confused.

"What continent are we in?" Bathound asked.

"Manhattan," Ichigo blinked.

"Aw man," Bathound said. "We're still in New York, I told you it shouldn't have been THAT long!" He quickly pushed the four dogs back into the hole, as he shouted, "Come on, let's keep going."

He dove back into the hole and Donkey and Icchigo, now curious, ran towards the hole.

"Hey," Donkey shouted. "Wait a minute, all of you!"

All four dogs emerged again and Ichigo asked, "What in the world are you guys doing?"

"We're digging to Antarctica to find Sna-" Krypto started before being slapped by Bathound.

"Don't tell them who we're looking for!" Bathound whispered. "They may be spies for Snaptrap!"

Donkey and Ichigo stared in confusion as Donkey asked, "Ant-who-tica?"

Bathound sighed as he started to think... then got an idea. "Could you two keep a secret?"

Donkey and Ichigo looked around and then nodded, as they leaned towards Bathound.

"You ever see any wild dogs running free around New York City?" asked Bathound.

"Actually, yes." Ichigo frowned.

"Okay, yeah, but here's the thing." Bathound whispered. "This ain't our real home, not natural, you know. This is all some kind of whacked out conspiracy made by one of our greatest enemies while he's enjoying the comforts of the real home. So, we're going to the wide open spaces of Antarctica. To the wild!"

"To the wild!" All the four other dogs said as the four hi-fived each other.

"The wild?" Donkey said, as he and Ichigo stared at each other in surprise. "You can actually go there?"

"That sounds great," Ichigo smiled.

Donkey smiled too.

Donkey and Ichigo looked back down and then realized that the five dogs were gone.

"Hey," Donkey shouted. "Hold up! Where is this place? Tell us where it is!"

Bathound emerged again and said, as he went back down into the hole, "You both didn't see anything." He came back up and said, "Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Donkey said, as he and Ichigo saluted, like they were saluting an officer, but then Ichigo nudged him. "Oh, sorry. No, sir."

Bathound covered up the hole with Donkey's cup.

Donkey and Ichigo looked over in astonishment.

About a couple moments later, Ichigo went back to her cage as she watched Jake do his final act for the zoo day. She was laying down in thought. Up until now, she thought that the wild had only been stories that her parents had told her when she was little, but now that she knew it really existed, her parents would be pleased if she went back to the wild. It's what they would've wanted for her.

With Jake, everyone was throwing roses as Jake smiled and took a bow. "Thank you, yo, thank you! You've been a great crowd!"

Then someone threw 'I Love New York' underwear at Jake as Jake looked at it, weirdly. "Oh, well, uh, thank you. You're too kind."

Jake quickly threw the underwear aside inside Milo's cage as Milo jumped in shock. "Underwear!"

Back with Ichigo, she smiled as she watched the kids walk off. There, the zookeepers went inside to groom Ichigo as best as she could. The zookeepers did it for about every other animal.

Next up was what Ichigo loved the most. Dinnertime!

With Donkey, Donkey smiled as he got some grass, as per usual.

With Pepper Ann, she smiled as she looked over at the fruit given to her. "This is the life..."

With Milo, Milo looked over at the couple of meds and little grass given to him. "Ah, this is heaven."

With Jake, after being groomed, once Jake saw the steak being delivered to his cage. Jake smiled as he proceeded to eat.

As Ichigo was starting to eat some of her tuna that was given to her, she couldn't help feeling that there was also something else about the wild that her parents had told her about, something important that had to do with predators, but what? What?


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a little get-together place near Donkey's cage, Donkey, Jake, Pepper Ann, Milo and Ichigo were smiling as all five were gathering around for Donkey's birthday party. Donkey had just gotten a present from Milo, as Pepper Ann shouted, "Whoo! It's Donkey's birthday!"

"Open it," Jake said in excitement, "just open it!"

"Yeah, the suspense is killing us," Ichigo agreed.

"What is it?" Donkey asked, as he shook the box, trying to determine what was inside. "What is it?"

"Come on, open it up," Jake said, as Donkey finally opened the box, revealing a thermometer.

"Oh, this is sweet!" Donkey smiled. "A thermometer! Thanks. I love it, Milo, I love it!"

"Yeah..." Milo said, blushing a bit as Donkey put the thermometer in his mouth and posed. "I wanted to give you something personal. You know that was my first rectal thermometer."

That made Ichigo turn and say, "A rectal thermometer?"

Donkey, upon hearing that, snapped his eyes wide opened and screamed as he quickly turned around and began spitting it out. Ichigo, Jake, Pepper Ann and Milo smirked as all four pulled out a cake and hummed, quickly getting Donkey's attention.

"Happy birthday to you!" Jake, Pepper Ann, Milo and Ichigo each said one word as they sung. "You live in a zoo. You look like a gopher."

"And..." Milo held.

"You smell like one too." All four said each one word as all of them laughed.

In the gophers' cage, Mac, overhearing some of the conversation, spat out his tea and said, "I say, how considerably rude."

"Quite so. We don't smell THAT bad." Tosh paused as he sniffed himself, then fainted. "Uh, remind me to take a shower before we turn in?"

"Certainly." Mac nodded.

Back near Donkey's cage, Donkey smiled as he said, "Ah, now you guys are just embarrasing me and yourselves."

"Ah, only for you!" Ichigo smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Jake said. "We've worked on that a whole week!"

"Let's go," Pepper Ann said, "Let's make a wish, Donkey."

Donkey thought for a moment, then smiled a bit, and then blew out the candle. Then he took a bite out of the cake.

"So, Donkey, what did you wish for?" Jake asked.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't tell you that," Donkey said, trying to ignore the others.

Ichigo, upon seeing a glint in Donkey's eye, had a good feeling about what he had wished for, since she had seen him looking at the mural of the wild.

"Come on, tell us, Donkey!" Jake said.

"Sorry, sir," Donkey said, adamantly, "But I ain't telling you! Don't you know that telling your wishes is considered bad luck? You want some bad luck? I'll blab it out, but if you wanna be safe-"

"Donkey, would you just tell us? I mean, really, what could happen?" asked Pepper Ann.

"Okay, okay." Donkey smiled as he stood up. "I wished I could go..." Donkey smiled. "...to the wild!"

"The wild?" Jake exclaimed in shock, but then tripped as he fell off the wall and Ichigo broke out into hysterics at what happened to Jake.

Milo, upon hearing that, choked on the party horn, while Pepper Ann looked shocked, but a big grin spread across Ichigo's face. She had wished to go to the wild ever since her parents had died, but she had been lying about her wishes to her friends, during her last 8 birthdays. She was glad to hear that there was someone who also wanted to go to the wild with her!

"Didn't I tell you that was bad luck?" Donkey warned.

Pepper Ann began trying to help Milo spit out his party horn, as Jake climbed back onto the wall, "I'm sorry, dude, but... the wild? Are you nuts? That is the worst idea I've ever heard."

Milo spat out his party horn and added, "It's unsanitary!"

"Well, need I remind you..." Ichigo said, angrily. "...that my parents came from the wild?"

"Aw, come on you guys. I hear the weasels always wanted to go there..." Donkey pointed out. "So, why can't I?"

Jake groaned. "You've been to those weasels again? You KNOW they're just complete psychopaths who make up stories."

"Come on..." Donkey begged, "Just imagine going back to nature. Back to your roots, clean air, wide open spaces."

Ichigo nodded, as Donkey had said the last three phrases.

"Well, I hear they have wide open spaces in Connecticut." Pepper Ann said.

"Really?" Ichigo said.

"Connecticut?" Donkey said.

"Yeah," Milo smiled, "All you have to do is you gotta go over to Grand Central. And then you gotta take the Metro North train...north?"

"So one could take the train..." Donkey said, thoughtfully, then quickly said. "Just hypothetically."

"Oh, Donkey, come on," Jake frowned. "What would Connecticut have to offer us?"

"Lyme disease, for one thing," Milo said.

"Thank you, Milo," Jake smiled as Ichigo glared at them.

"No, no, really," Donkey said, "I just wanna-"

But Jake held up the steak he was eating, blocking Donkey from view, as he said, "There's certainly none of this in the wild. This is a highly refined...type of food...thing that you do not find in the wild."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Donkey beat her to it, as he said, "You ever thought there might be more to life than steak, Jake?"

"Thanks, Donkey, that's what I was going to say." Ichigo said, angrily, before glaring directly at Jake.

"They didn't mean that, baby," Jake said to his steak. "No, no, no."

"Doesn't it bother you guys that you don't know anything about life outside of the zoo?" Donkey said.

Upon hearing that, Ichigo scowled and said, "Hey!"

"Except you, Ichigo." Donkey said.

Jake, Pepper Ann and Milo thought about that for a moment and then shook their heads.

"Well, I mean, come on." Jake said, "...that's just one subject."

He was about to take a bite out of his steak, before he said to Donkey, "You got a little schmutz right there on your nose."

Ichigo glared at Jake in disbelief before turning to Donkey, who looked deeply hurt, as he wiped the frosting off of his mouth and turned away from them and walked towards his treadmill, Ichigo watching him with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Thanks, guys..." Donkey said, sadly. "Thanks for the party. It was great. Really."

Pepper Ann, Milo and Jake had now noticed Donkey's change in mood, as he got on the treadmill and began trotting.

"What's eating him?" asked Milo.

"You people know perfectly well what's eating him," Ichigo said, angrily.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Jake," Pepper Ann said. "You know. Go over there and give him a little pep talk."

"But I already gave him a snow globe!" Jake argued. "I can't top that."

"Jake," Pepper glared.

"I can see where this is going," Milo said, as he backed into his enclosure. He yawned and took his party hat off, as he said, "It is getting late. I guess I'm gonna-"

Milo fell asleep and began snoring, before he could finish what he was gonna say.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay too," Ichigo said. "Give myself sometime to think. To think about how three certain friends of mine upset Donkey on his own birthday!" She shouted the last sentence as she went back into her cage and curled up in her bed.

With Jake and Pepper Ann, they were doing what I think is a 'silent argument'. Pepper Ann pointed to Donkey, as if to say, "Talk to him!"

Jake then motioned a nervous, "I don't know how!" to her.

Pepper Ann growled as she held up a fist and pounded it on her palm, making Jake realize that she said, "I'll pound you if you don't talk to him!"

Jake sighed.

"Come on, Jake, he is your best friend." Pepper Ann begged.

Jake groaned. "All right, all right, I'll talk to him."

Pepper Ann smiled as she decided to go back to her home, but not before waving to Donkey, "Good night, Donkey!"

"Good night, Pepper Ann." Donkey sighed.

Jake just watched as Pepper Ann went towards her watery cage... but not before glaring at Jake, pointing to him, then pointing to Donkey, as if saying, "Just talk to him!"

Pepper Ann then dove in the water as Jake watched. One of Pepper's hands popped out, pointing between the two again as it went down there for good this time.

Jake paused as he sat down to think. Jake then smirked, getting an idea. Jake stretched and laid down on the wall, trying to get Donkey's attention. "You know, it's been a great day."

Donkey was aware that Jake was there, but decided to ignore him.

"No, really. It just really, I mean, I could just tell you, it just doesn't get better than this." Jake said... then looked up in the sky and smiled. "Oh, it just did! Look, here's a star! I bet you don't find these types of stars in the wild!"

Donkey looked up at the light in the sky, then frowned. "It's a helicopter."

Jake frowned as he saw the light move, indicating it was a helicopter. Jake paused in worry, trying to think of another idea. "Aw, listen, Donkey, buddy. Everybody has days when they the grass might be greener somewhere."

"Oh, Jake, take a good look at me!" Donkey said pointing to his body. "I'm ten years old, my life's half over, and I don't even know if I'm grey with white hairs, or white with grey hairs."

Donkey sighed as he sat down. Jake paused... as he smirked, getting an idea. "Oh, Donkey... I'm thinking of our favorite song..."

Donkey sighed. "Jake, please, not now..."

"Oh, but it's our song! I'm sure you're familiar with it." Jake smiled as he started to hum the Frank Sinatra song.

"Oh no..." Donkey said, trying not to smile. "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I don't even know you..."

But even Donkey was smiling as both of them started to sing.

(Jake)

Start spreading the news!

I'm leaving today!

"He's funny, who is that!" Donkey laughed.

We're a great big part of it...

"Come on, yo, give me those two words!" Jake smiled. "You know them, those two words!"

Donkey chuckled. "New York."

(Jake and Donkey)

New York!

"Shut up!" said one of the animals. "Hey I'm sleeping here. We're not all nocturnal you know."

"Hey I'll knock your turnal right off, buddy," said Donkey.

"Yeah," said another, "You and what army, grey hair?"

"Hey, you mess with him," said Jake. "You mess with me, Terrence."

The whole zoo then instantly went to sleep.

Jake chuckled as he said, "You see, Mr. Grumpy Hairs? We make a great team, the two of us."

"We sure do," said Donkey "No doubt about it."

"What are you going to do..." Jake laughed "Just go run off to the wild by yourself?"

"Nope," Donkey smiled.

"Good," said Jake, smiling.

"You and me," said Donkey, "Let's go!"

"What?" Jake said in shock.

"The wild!" said Donkey, "Come on, you and me together. You can hurry on to Grand Central. Take the train and head north, no one would even notice that we were gone."

"You're joking..." Jake chuckled nervously. "...right?"

Donkey, overhearing this, thinks about it for a moment. He paused as he laughed softly.

"Yeah..." Donkey said, forcing a smile, "I'm joking, of course I'm joking. I mean come on. Like we can should really go to Connecticut."

"Whoa..." Jake sighed in relief, "Don't do that. You really had me worried there."

Donkey nodded as he said, "Oh well... might as well hit the sack."

"Yeah," Jake nodded "I got to rest my voice for tomorrow. It is Senior's Day tomorrow after all. Got to roar extra loud."

As Jake got out of Donkey's cage, Donkey smiled as he went to his bed. "Good night, Jakey!"

Jake got in his resting place and clapped to show the night light. Then he heard the ambience on.

"Oh..." Jake groaned, "They forgot to turn off the ambience again."

"Don't worry..." said Donkey, getting up, "It's cool. I got this."

Donkey kicked the speakers and then they turned off. Then the sounds of city were heard.

Jake smiled as he relaxed and let sleep overtook him. "Much better..."

Even though Jake tried to cheer him up, Donkey was still sad as he looked at the painting and thought about the wild. "If only..."


	4. Chapter 4

About a couple of hours later, Ichigo was in her bed, tossing and turning as she woke up, realizing that she couldn't sleep. Ichigo had a thought that maybe Donkey was still up, so that he could comfort him a little bit. Ichigo then went out of her cage and went over to Donkey's area.

"Hey, Donkey, are you asleep?" Ichigo called out sleepily.

But then, she opened her eyes and noticed Donkey wasn't anywhere.

"Donkey?" She called out in confusion. But Donkey was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have...

"No," she said, firmly. "No way could he have..."

She noticed the small hole that the dogs had created was open instead of covered by the cup Donkey had been drinking from.

"He's really gone," she muttered under her breath.

She looked up and saw Milo, who had the same worried look on his face.

There were many thoughts running through their heads, but the one that recurred the most was, We gotta tell Jake that Donkey's gone!

Over at Jake's place, Jake was relaxing as he was muttering in his sleep, "Oh yeah, a nice steak... it's perfect."

Ichigo jumped up on the fence as Milo leaned over.

"Jake?" Milo said, trying to wake him up. "Jake, Jake!"

Jake woke up in the midst of sucking his thumb and Ichigo looked bemused, as she said, "You suck your thumb?"

Jake's eyes snapped over as he took his thumb out of his mouth and said in annoyance, "Milo, Ichigo, what do you two want?"

"Maybe you better explain, Milo." Ichigo said, nervously.

Milo nodded as he started. "You know how I have that bladder infection and I have to get up every two hours? Well, I got up to pee, and I looked over in Donkey's pen, which I usually don't do, I don't know why, but I did, and this time I looked over and-"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, joining in with him, "I was going in to talk to Donkey to see if I could have somebody to talk to and-"

"What, guys?" Jake said. "What's going on?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I don't know how to say this so I'll just say-"

But Milo beat her to it and said, "It's Donkey! He's gone!"

"Gone?" Jake said, getting up in shock, but bumping his head in the process. "What do you mean, Donkey's gone?"

-

About a minute later, Pepper Ann was wide awake also and her, Ichigo, and Milo were staring into the dog-made hole.

"How long has he been working on this?" Milo said. He stuck his head into the hole and called out, "Donkey, Donkey?"

"Milo, Donkey wouldn't fit down there, it's far too small. He probably kicked it off by mistake." Pepper said and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jake was tearing apart the straw of Donkey's bed, trying to find him, as he called out, "Donkey? Donkey? Donkey, where are you?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Pepper Ann said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "where would he go?"

Then it occurred to Jake as he gasped and shouted, "Connecticut!"

The three gasped along with Jake as Ichigo's thought process said, "So, he really did go out there?"

Jake, Pepper Ann and Milo thought otherwise.

"He wouldn't," Pepper Ann said.

"Oh no," Milo exclaimed. "What are we gonna do? We gotta, we gotta call somebody!"

Jake was on it, as he ran towards a pay phone and dialed a number.

"Yo?" Jake said. "Get me Missing Animals, and fast!"

Milo, Pepper Ann and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, as Jake said, "Yeah, we've got a lost donkey probably on the way to Connecticut now, and-"

From the other end of the phone line, an officer blinked in confusion as he heard dragon like roars (for you see, animals can't communicate to humans). "Hello? Hello?"

Back with the others, Jake stopped short and said, "Wait a second. We can't call the people!"

He quickly hung up, but, after a second, he picked it up and threw it away. "They'll be really mad! It'll get Donkey transferred for good!"

"But I don't want Donkey to get transferred," Ichigo said in worry.

"You don't bite the hand that feeds you," Jake said.

"That's true!" Pepper Ann nodded.

"We gotta go after him," Jake said.

"Go after him?" Milo said in worry.

"He's not thinking straight," Jake said. "We gotta stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life! He's probably out there. Lost, cold, confused. Poor little guy."

-

Over with Donkey, who had went out via an open gate, was smiling as he was looking around the city lights of New York. Donkey smiled. So this is what the outside life of New York looked like! Donkey was still staring in amazement as he looked around... unaware that the people around him were noticing Donkey walking around, either looking scared or confused.

-

Back with the group, Jake, Pepper Ann, Milo and Ichigo had broken free and were busy trying to escape. Ichigo climbed up a branch of a tree and hopped down to the other side of the wall. Meanwhile, Jake held onto Milo's neck, before he let go and landed on the grass. Pepper Ann went through the wall, breaking it.

"Milo, come on," she said as everyone started to go.

"You know..." Milo said, nervously, "Maybe one of us should wait here, in case he decides to come back."

"Oh no!" Pepper Ann frowned, dragging him. "Not now! This is an intervention, Milo, we all gotta go!"

"What's the fastest way to Grand Central?" asked Jake.

"Oh, you should take Lexington." Milo said.

"MILO!" Ichigo and Pepper Ann both shouted.

"Okay. We." Milo sighed. "We should take Lexington."

As the four animals ran off, Jake said, "What about Park?"

"No, Park goes two ways!" Milo said. "You can't time the lights."

-

But, unknown to the four, Mac and Tosh, the Goofy Gophers, had also escaped as they looked at the wall.

"My, it seems a big hole has been added to the zoo." Mac said.

"Certainly has, certainly has." Tosh said, looking at the size of the hole in the wall.

Mac and Tosh both paused as Mac smiled. "You know, I heard that Doug Dimmadome, owner of all things relating to Dimmsdale, USA, is speaking at Lincoln Center. Should we go?"

"Only if we pick up those lovely peanuts on the way." Tosh smiled.

"But of course. After you." Mac smiled.

"You first." Tosh smiled.

"Thank you." Mac bowed as the two walked out of the zoo.

-

Meanwhile, Donkey was having the time of his life as he was skating inside the Rockefeller Center.

-

A while later, Jake, Pepper Ann, Milo and Ichigo had arrived at a subway station.

Jake looked impatiently down the track, as he said, "I knew we should've taken Park."

He walked back and said, "Are you sure this is the fastest way to Grand Central Station?"

"I dunno," Pepper Ann shouted, as she and Ichigo looked down the tracks.

"Yeah, I'm just listening to what Milo said," Ichigo said.

At that moment, Milo came out of the men's bathroom and said, "Hey, you guys! That room has some nifty little sinks where you can wash up and everything and look!" He stuck his tongue out, revealing a urinal biscuit in his mouth. "Free mints," he said.

Jake stared in disgust as he grabbed Milo's tongue and got the urinal biscuit out of it. "I'm sorry to disappoint your fun, Milo, but this isn't a field trip! This is an urgent mission to save Donkey from throwing his life away! Where's the train?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a train approaching and Milo said, "Ah, here it comes!"

The four quickly looked down the track, unaware that the train was coming in behind them, until Milo screamed and they drew their heads back.

"What did you do?" Pepper glared at Jake, as Ichigo waited patiently for the train to come to a stop and Milo ate the urinal biscuit. "I thought I asked you to talk to him!"

"I did!" Jake said. "I don't understand! He said, 'Let's go!' And I said, 'What are you crazy?' He said, 'I'm 10 years old.' And that he has white and grey hairs." The four went onto the train, as the doors open and nearly all the people on board ran out, like the devil himself was upon them. "And so then we sang and..."

The doors closed on Milo's foot in a tissue box, but then Milo shook it off as he got in. The four rode the train to Grand Central Station, unaware of the adventure that would wait for them in the morning.

-

Back with Donkey, he was currently asking for directions from a horse named Mr. Horse.

"Okay, so you just gotta go straight back down West 42nd. Then it'll be on your left after Vanderbilt. If you hit Chrysler Building, that means you went too far." Mr. Horse said.

"Okay, I think I got it. Thanks, sir!" Donkey smiled as he started to walk off.

"HEY!" Mr. Horse yelled. Donkey turned to Mr. Horse. "Wait for the light to change!"

Donkey nodded as he looked up at a traffic light. Mr. Horse sighed. "Idiot..."

As the light changed, Donkey continued to walk on his way. However, one of the officers on duty next to Mr. Horse was an officer named Krupke as he was holding a walkie talkie. "That's right, I see a donkey, walking right past! Should I shoot it?"

"Negative! If there was a animal break-out, we don't want these animals dead." The voice on the walkie-talkie said.

"Well, you never know, it could be dangerous. I'm going to need some back-up." Krupke said.

-

As the train continued towards Grand Central Station, Jake, Pepper Ann and Milo sat on one side of the train with a frightened passenger, while Ichigo sat on the other side, facing her friends. Jake glanced to his right and looked at the newspaper.

The passenger looked up in fright as the dragon roared, making the passenger look down.

Actually, Jake was merely reading, as he was groaning. "Aw man. The Mets are just NOT having their best season."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Milo said, sarcastically.

"Yes," Ichigo said, "They probably haven't had a championship since their last one."

Suddenly, a voice blared, "Grand Central Station."

"Did that say 'Grand Central Station,'" Jake asked, "or 'My aunt's constipation?'"

"This is it!" Pepper Ann said as all four got up.

-

Meanwhile, Donkey had just arrived at Grand Central.

"Grand Central Station," Donkey said, surveying the train station. "It's grand and it's central."

-

Back in the subway, Jake pushed the doors open and he, Pepper Ann and Ichigo instantly rushed out to find Donkey, as they passed a drummer, who was playing the drums on the ground railway. Milo, however, was the last to get out, as he tried to back out carefully, only to have the doors close on his neck.

"Ouch!" Milo yelped, pulling his neck free.

He stumbled, smashing his hind feet through the drummer's drums, and fell.

-

Jake was running up the stairs, as some people panicked, trying to run for their lives to get away from Jake, while a little old lady named Cruella walked up the stairs.

"This is an emergency situation!" Jake shouted, as he ran up the stairs. "Don't panic! It's okay! It's not that big an emergency!"

But, just as he reached the top of the stairs, Cruella gasped as she began beating him up with her purse.

"Upstairs, downstairs," she said. She sprayed him with pepper spray and Jake shouted in pain. "How do you like that?" Cruella shouted.

She then grabbed his arm and flipped him like she was in a karate match against her opponent.

"Lady," Jake said, "what is wrong with you?"

Cruella whacked him with the purse and Jake said, getting away from her, "Get a grip on yourselves, people!"

"You're a bad lizard," Cruella said.

-

Meanwhile, a sign flashed that the Metro North train to Connecticut had just departed.

"Aw man, I just missed the Express!" Donkey cursed. "Looks like I'm stuck with the Stamford local."

But Jake prevented him from doing any such thing, by slamming into Donkey, sending them both skidding across the marble floor.

"I got him," Jake shouted to Pepper Ann, Milo and Ichigo. "I got him!"

"He's got him! He's got him!" Pepper Ann and Ichigo cheered, as they ran up the escalator.

Well, Pepper Ann ran up the escalator, while Ichigo scampered up the railing and landed on her feet as she quickly ran with Pepper Ann to Jake and Donkey.

"He's got him!" Milo shouted, as he came up the escalator. "He's got him!"

Unfortunately, he tripped on the last step and he skidded across the marble floor, just as Cruella whacked him with her purse, as she said, "I got something for you!"

Milo crashed his head into the clock and got up, saying, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"What are you guys doing here?" Donkey asked in confusion, when he saw Milo, Pepper Ann, Ichigo and Jake.

"Oh, I'm so relieved we found you, dude!" Jake smiled.

"We were so worried about you," Pepper Ann added.

"You're alright," Ichigo said, happily. "Thank God!"

"Don't worry," Donkey said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. Tell him, Ichigo."

"He's fine alright," Ichigo smiled, with a nod.

"You're fine," Jake said, strangely calm, making Ichigo confused. "Oh, he's fine! Oh, great."

He turned to his three other friends and said, "Hey, you hear that? Donkey's fine. That's good to know."

He then turned to Donkey, as he said, "Because I was just wondering..."

He grabbed Donkey by his throat and shook him, as he shouted, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, DONKEY? I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"What's the big deal?" Donkey squeaked. "I was going to come back in the morning!"

"Don't you ever do this again!" Jake said, angrily. "Do you hear me?"

"Do you hear him?" Pepper Ann frowned.

Suddenly, there was the sound of police sirens and Milo lifted his head down (with the clock) as he said, "Guys, we're running out of time!"

Pepper Ann then noticed the clock on Milo's head as Pepper Ann groaned. "Milo, you broke their clock?"

She quickly got to work on trying to pull the clock off of Milo's head.

"Don't do this again," Jake shouted at Donkey, continuing to shake him, while Ichigo could only watch, with a worried expression. "Don't you ever ever do this again!"

"Uh, guys?" Ichigo said, nervously, noting the police reinforcements.

"Come here," Pepper Ann said, trying to get the clock off Milo's head.

As police were starting to enter, sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper, were Bathound, Mr. Peabody, Stitch and Krypto as they put the newspaper down.

"Looks like we've been ambushed, boys." Bathound said as all four dogs lifted their paws and hands in the air.

Jake, Donkey and Pepper Ann now noticed the police, as everything became silent.

"Cute and cuddly, boys, cute and cuddly." Bathound whispered as he and his group slowly started to edge off.

-

Meanwhile, Mac and Tosh had just been buying some train tickets, when they were surrounded by the police.

"Uh-oh..." Mac and Tosh gulped as guns were raised to them. They instantly raised their hands up.

-

"It's the Man, man," Ichigo whispered.

Donkey nodded as he said, cheerfully, "Good evening, officers!"

Jake frowned as he whispered, "No, no, you don't talk now, okay? You're not so good with the 'putting words together and they're coming out good' thing. I can handle this."

Jake smiled as he got up and said to the officers, "Yo, everybody! What up? Yeah! You know what, everything's cool, we just had a little situation. Little internal situation. Actually, my friend just went a little crazy."

Ichigo, who had just been coming over to help Donkey to his feet, frowned the minute she heard that and she had also noticed an animal control officer be shoved out into the open. He tried to run back in, but the police blocked him.

"It happens to everybody," Jake laughed. "The city gets to us all. My friend just went a little cuckoo in the head."

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped, "Donkey is not crazy!"

"Yeah," Donkey said, taking her side, "don't be calling me cuckoo in the head!"

"Will you two shush!" Jake angrily whispered to Ichigo and Donkey. "I will handle this!"

But just then, Cruella shuffled towards Jake and hit him right in the place where the sun don't shine with her purse and Ichigo broke out into hysterics.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to do that to Jake!" she whispered to Donkey, with a smirk, as she helped him up.

"I got him!" Cruella said, happily.

Two police officers quickly wasted no time in coming in and they quickly dragged Cruella away to safety.

"Would you give a guy a break?" Jake said, in a high-pitched voice.

He turned back to the officers and said in his normal voice, "We're just gonna take my friend home and forget this whole thing ever happened. Alright? No harm, no foul."

Jake took a step forward and all the police officers backed away.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jake said. "Hey, it's cool! It's me, Jake Long, the American Dragon, from the Zoo."

He quickly did one of his playful growls and roars as he did one of his acts.

To the animal control officer's point of view, he panicked as Jake looked like he was roaring, about to attack.

Jake was smiling, but then realized they didn't recognize him. He turned to Pepper Ann, Milo, Donkey and Ichigo and said, "What's the matter with them?"

Ichigo shrugged and the animal control officer shot a tranquilizer dart at Jake, hitting him.

"Ow! Ow..." Jake said. He staggered about and twirled like a ballerina before he collapsed.

Pepper Ann caught him and set him down, gently, as Jake said, "Wow! I feel really, really weird!"

He patted Pepper Ann as he said, "Hey, I love you guys."

Ichigo and Donkey turned to each other, wondering what the heck was wrong with Jake, as Milo looked down at him.

From Jake's eyesight, he saw some colors swirling around as his voice slowed down.

"I love you so much."

(Sammy Nelson)

Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew

Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two

The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Then we get a weird sequence where a million Donkeys and Milos were dancing around as Ichigo did some weird Indian style dance. Then we go to the city of New York as the Statue of Liberty (who was really Pepper Ann) flew around, raised her torch, and banged Jake's head.

Then Jake blacked out.

-

A few hours later, Jake came around to see he was in a crate at the zoo, while a bunch of people were watching. Jake ws quite unaware of what's going on.

"Last night's event at Grand Central Station was an example of what animal rights wackos have been shouting about for years," April O'Neill said. "The animals clearly don't belong in captivity. Now they're to be sent back to their natural habitat, where they will live their lives in the freedom they so clearly desire."

"Hey," Jake said, trying to get up, "A little help?"

"He's awake," someone shouted. "He's awake!"

Everybody quickly ran for the hills while 25 tranquillizer darts were shot at Jake. One got on his hand.

"Oh man," Jake groaned as...

You know what, you just saw the weird acid trip, so how about I fast forward through that?

FF

FF

...and banged Jake's head.

Then, Jake blacked out again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Jake woke up and said, "Oh my head."

He got up, only to bonk his head on something. He quickly felt around and realized that he was in a box.

"Oh no," Jake gasped. "No, no! I'm in a box! Oh no, they can't transfer me! Not me!"

Jake began to panic, as he said, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Darkness creeping in. Can't breathe. I can't breathe! Walls closing in around me!"

Jake began to rock back and forth, as he said, "So alone, so alone."

Suddenly, two eyes appeared in the dark to his right.

"Jake," a familiar voice whispered. Then the voice said, "Jake, are you there?"

"Donkey?" Jake shouted, leaning against the crate to hear.

"Yeah!" Donkey said. "Talk to me, buddy!"

"Donkey," Jake sighed in relief. "You're here!"

"What's going on?" asked Donkey. "Are you okay?"

"This doesn't look good, Donkey." Jake said.

Just then, two eyes appeared in the darkness below them.

"Jake?" Pepper Ann's voice said. "Donkey? Is that you?"

"Peppy," Jake said. "You're here too!"

"Pepper Ann?" Donkey said. "I am lovin' the sound of your voice!"

"What is going on?" asked Pepper Ann.

"We're all in crates." Jake said.

"Oh no..." Pepper Ann said in worry.

Two eyes appeared in the darkness above them. They squinted, as they listened to the conversation, but then they widened in surprise.

"Jake?" came Ichigo's voice from above the three animals. "Donkey? Pepper Ann? Please tell me that's you!"

"Ichigo?" They said.

"The one and only," Ichigo said, with a smile. But then, she became serious, as she said, "What were you saying, Jake? I thought you said something about us being in crates."

"I did!" Jake said.

"Oh boy..." Ichigo muttered.

Suddenly, Milo's voice said, "Oh, sleeping just knocks me out."

"Is that Milo?" asked Donkey.

"I think it is," Ichigo said.

"Milo!" Jake exclaimed.

"Milo, are you okay?" Pepper Ann asked.

"Yeah..." Milo said with a yawn. "I'm fine. I often doze off when I'm getting an MRI."

"Uh, Milo buddy, you're not getting an MRI." Jake said slowly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "...it's something much more worse than that!"

"CAT scan?" Milo asked, hopefully.

"No!" Jake groaned. "No CAT scan. It's a transfer! It's a zoo transfer!"

"Zoo transfer?" Milo exclaimed. "Oh no. I can't be transferred. I have an appointment with Dr. Goldberg at 5."

"Milo..." Jake frowned.

"Milo." Ichigo said, even though she had a very strange feeling this wasn't a zoo transfer. "Calm down. It's gonna be alright!"

"There are prescriptions that have to be filled!" Milo said.

"Calm down, Milo!" Pepper Ann said.

"No other zoo can afford my medical care!" Milo continued.

"Milo." Jake said.

"And I am not going HMO." Milo said.

"Relax, Milo!" Donkey said. "We're going to be okay. Oh-kizzay!"

Jake frowned as he turned to where Donkey's voice was.

"No, we're not gonna be oh-kizzay!" Jake said. "Because of you, our lives are ruined!"

"Because of me?" Donkey said. "I fail to see how this is my fault."

"You're kidding, right, Donkey?" Pepper Ann sighed.

"You!" Jake said, angrily, to Donkey. "You ticked the people off! You bit the hand, Donkey. You bit the hand!"

Then he mocked Donkey. "I don't know who I am, I don't know who I am! I gotta go find myself in the wild!"

Then he said, sarcastically, "Oh, please."

"Leave Donkey, Jake," Ichigo said, angrily.

"Hey!" Donkey said, angrily. "I did not ask you to come after me. Did I?"

"He does have a point!" Milo said.

"What?" Jake said, frowning.

"I did say we should stay at the zoo." Milo said, "But no!"

"Milo, dude, just shut it!" Jake said. "You're the one that suggested the whole idea to him in the first place."

"Jake, you leave Milo out of this please." Pepper Ann growled.

"Thank you, Pepper Ann!" Milo said. "Besides, Jake, it's not my fault we were transferred!"

"Milo, shut it!" Pepper Ann paused. "Does anybody feel nauseous?"

"I feel nauseous!" Milo offered.

"Milo, you're a hypochondriac." Ichigo said.

"You always feel sick." Jake said.

From outside of their crates, they, and every other animal were on a ship, being taken back to the wild.

But let's focus on five familiar dogs, shall we?

On the ship, Mr. Peabody was peeking out from a hole, trying to read off the label. Bathound then poked his head out. "Mr. Peabody, progress report?"

"It's an old code, Bathound. I can't make it out..." Mr. Peabody sighed. "Nor can I read."

"Hmmm... this could be Snaptrap's plan to send us off somewhere... but we can still one-up him if we can find out where he's sending us! If we can take over the ship, we'll head right over to Antartica and claim Snaptrap's base for ourselves!" Bathound said. "But where this ship is currently going..."

Bathound then noticed Mac and Tosh, who were also in crates, waking up. Bathound whistled over to the gophers as he said, "Yo, small animals. Can you read?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot read." Mac said.

"But I can read, though." Tosh smiled as he walked over to the bars of the cage. "What would you like me to read?"

Mr. Peabody then pointed towards the label as he said, "Just the destination we're about to go to."

"Oh, all right." Tosh said, coughing. "Ship to Kenya. Wildlife Preserve, Narnia."

"Narnia?" Smart Guy frowned, then smirked. "So, Snaptrap thinks he can send us off into the unknowns of Narnia? He's got another thing coming! Stitch, unlock the doors!"

Stitch's head appeared as he said something unintelligible, then he hacked up a paper clip from his stomach, then formed it into a lockpick, picking the lock and pushing the doors open.

"Think we can get out of this too?" Mac asked. "It's getting a little cramped."

"Oh, all right. We could use some extra hands." Bathound said as Stitch upchucked a chainsaw, then started revving it up. "No, Stitch, we're not using a chainsaw."

Stitch groaned as he threw the chainsaw aside. Stitch then used the same lockpick to unlock the gophers out.

"Thank you kindly." Both the gophers said.

"If you kind fellows need any of us, we'll be finding the kitchen." Mac said.

"Yes, I hear there's a good vegetable hoarde right in there." Tosh smiled, following Mac downstairs.

"Okay, men, move out!" Bathound as he and the other weasels started to move out.

A crew member was whistling as he passed by... when he turned a corner, all of a sudden, he got knocked out cold. The five dogs then quietly snuck into the captain's cabin. The captain was listening to music, but was then knocked out cold with a karate chop to the neck by Bathound. Stitch then upchucked some rope and some duct tape as he smirked.

-

Back on the other side of the ship where Jake, Donkey, Ichigo, Pepper Ann and Milo were, Pepper Ann shouted, "Guys!"

"I was the star in the greatest city on Earth!" Jake said, angrily, as he angrily hit the side of his crate. "A king! Loved by my people!"

"Let's just calm down..." Pepper Ann said.

Donkey leaned in to listen, as Jake said, angrily, to him, "And you've ruined everything!"

On 'everything,' he threw his weight on the side of his crate, knocking Donkey backwards.

"Guys!" Pepper Ann shouted again.

"Loved?" Donkey retorted. "If the people loved you, that's only because they didn't know the real you!"

On 'you,' Jake leaned in to listen, but then his eyes widened, as Donkey copied what Jake had done to him.

"Don't make me come up there!" Pepper Ann said, sternly. "I'll whoop both of you!"

"Now, now, guys!" Ichigo said, trying to calm them down. "Violence isn't going to solve anything. Let's just take a deep cleansing breath and-"

But, she was cut off, as her crate shuddered, as Jake threw his weight on the crate, as he said, "I thought I knew the real you!"

"Let's talk about this now!" Pepper Ann said, as Jake and Donkey continued to throw their weight on their sides of their crates.

"And Donkey!" Jake said. "Your grey and white hairs? They cancel each other right out! You're nothing!"

The ropes holding Donkey and Ichigo's crates were beginning to snap, as Milo shouted, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Hey, listen..." Pepper Ann said. "You're not helping the situation!"

Jake threw his weight on his side of the crate again and the ropes snapped, sending Donkey and I chigo's crates onto the deck.

-

Back in the captain's quarters, the weasels now had complete control of the ship. Krypto was randomly stepping on computer buttons while the screen read 'Access Denied.'

"Krypto, status report!" Bathound said.

"It's no good, Bathound!" Krypto said in worry. "I don't know the codes."

"Don't give me excuses, Krypto!" Bathound said, slapping him with his paw. "Give me results!"

Then he turned to Stitch and said, "Navigation!"

Stitch looked at the map as he said unintelligiably, "Eh, I don't know."

"Alright, let me think..." Bathound said.

Then he turned to Rush and said, "And will you two shut him up!"

Rush nodded as they slapped the captain, about to regain consciousness. As Krypto continued to step on the buttons, he stopped when he noticed that the screen read 'Override Accepted.'

"All right, I got it!" Krypto smiled.

"Let's get this tin can turned around!" said Bathound, as an alarm began to go off.

Mr. Peabody turned the wheel and the ship turned south.

-

Donkey and Ichigo's crates skidded across the deck along with Jake, Pepper Ann and Milo's crates. Ichigo's crate was the first to hit the railing, Donkey's landed on her right, Jake's on her left, and Milo's landed in between Jake's and Donkey's. Jake looked through his peephole just in time to see Pepper Ann's crate come skidding. Pepper Ann's crate bumped into the four crates, the chain railing broke, and the five animals screamed as they fell into the ocean. Their crates hit the water and floated up to the surface. Jake quickly moved out of the way of the dripping water and hurried over to his peephole.

"Guys?" He called out.

He saw the ship sailing away and the four crates, containing Donkey, Ichigo, Pepper Ann and Milo, floating away on the waves.

"Oh no," he muttered. Then he called out, "Peppy, Milo! Ichi! Donkey!"

"Jake!" Donkey's voice called out to him, gratefully.

"Donkey?" Jake called out, hopefully.

"Jake!" Donkey screamed as his, Ichigo's, Milo's, and Pepper Ann's crates floated out of Jake's view.

"No," Jake shouted, trying to catch sight of his friend. "Wait! Come back, Donkey!"

Then he whispered, sadly, "Don't go."

But it was no use. Donkey, Milo, Pepper Ann and Ichigo were nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, it had gotten dark. Jake was sleeping, when his crate began to roll. The next thing he knew, his crate smashed open and he landed on a beach. He spat out a mouthful of sand and was wiping his tongue, when his eyes widened in terror at what he saw. He screamed as he saw a jungle in front of him.

Then he nervously called out, "Donkey? Ichigo? Milo? Pepper?"

There was no response. He ran across the beach in search of his friends, as he called out again, "Donkey! Ichigo! Milo! Pepper! Donkey!"

But then, he moved out of the way of the incoming tide and called out, "Ichigo! Milo!" He moved out of the way again and called out, "Hey, anyone! Hello!"

Several hours later, it was morning and Jake was unsuccessful in finding his friends.

"Donkey, Ichigo, Milo, Pepper," he called out. "Pepper, Milo, Ichigo, Donkey. Donkey, Larry, Ichigo, Pepper, Ichigo, Donkey, Milo. Curly, Moe, Larry. Regis, Kelly..."

"Hey," someone shouted.

"Eddie, Kathleen, Danny, Amanda," Jake said, now just calling out names.

"Help," the voice shouted.

The first thing Jake saw was a box with legs staggering about on the island, calling out, "Get me out of this thing, somebody! Hello!"

Jake gasped. He quickly ran over to the rocks as Milo called out, "Get me out of this thing right now! Hello? Somebody?"

"Milo!" Jake exclaimed happily, running over to his friend.

"Jake," Milo said, turning in the direction of Jake's voice. "Is that you?"

"Don't worry, dude, I got you!" Jake said, trying to follow Milo's moves. "Hang on, hang on, I got you. Milo, I got you, buddy."

But then, Milo's crate landed on top of him. Jake quickly tunneled around, only to end up back under the crate again, then he tunneled to the head of the crate.

"Milo," he shouted.

Jake quickly ripped open the top, revealing Milo, who groaned, "Ow."

"I got you, buddy!" Jake said, as he yanked Milo by his horns, making him shout "Ow," several times.

But then, Jake rushed off and said, "Wait a second, dude. Wait right there."

Jake quickly rushed towards the edge of a jungle and said, "Aha!"

He came back dragging a log, as Milo said, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of the box," Jake said. Then he quickly held the log up in a battering ram position and said, with a crazy smile on his face, "Relax."

"Uh, Jake..." Milo said, looking up.

But then he gasped and his eyes widened in terror when he saw Jake holding the log and instantly realized what he was gonna do.

"Giraffe, corner pocket!" Jake shouted, as he quickly rushed towards Milo with the log.

"Wait!" Milo shouted, quickly curling his legs up around his stomach to stop Jake from hitting him in the areas. "Wait! Come on! Wait!"

"Here goes nothing!" Jake exclaimed, as he drew closer with the log. "Hold still!"

"No!" Milo screamed. "Come on! Come on!"

"Here I come!" Jake shouted.

"Look, look! It's Pepper Ann!" Milo suddenly exclaimed, making Jake stop, the log only inches away.

Jake turned and saw a crate wash up onto the island, as Milo exclaimed, "It's Pepper Ann!"

When Milo saw it really was Pepper Ann, he said, "Oh, hey, it is Pepper Ann." Then he fainted.

"Peppy!" Jake shouted, rushing over to her crate.

Jake quickly knocked rhythmically on the wood, only to have Pepper Ann kick the crate wide open. Jake screamed, as he went flying through the air, holding the top of Pepper Ann's crate. Milo came around. When he saw Jake come flying towards him, he screamed, as Jake landed on him, breaking his crate apart.

"Pepper Ann!" Jake exclaimed, stepping on a piece of wood that hit Milo in the face, then another piece of wood that hit him and Milo in their aforementioned areas.

Out came Pepper Ann with seaweed on her head like hair, starfish on her chest like a bra, and a crab on her bottom area.

"Okay, boys," Pepper Ann said, "fun's over."

The starfish and the crab popped off while Pepper Ann pulled the seaweed off of her head.

"Peppy," Jake said.

"JAKE!" Pepper Ann exclaimed, as she and Jake hugged.

But suddenly, the three animals heard a voice shout, "Whoa!" followed by a Japanese sounding voice that exclaimed, "Whoo-hoo! I've never felt so alive in my entire life!"

Jake, Pepper Ann and Milo turned just in time to see Donkey riding on the backs of two dolphins, while Ichigo rode on the back of one dolphin, both of them getting an escort to shore from the dolphins.

"Donkey, Ichigo?" Pepper Ann said.

"Donkey, Ichigo!" Jakeexclaimed, happily, as the two animals in question rode towards shore.

"Yeah, right!" Donkey said, to the dolphins.

"Now, left!" Ichigo said, to the dolphins. "No, no, not our left, your left."

"Okay, boys!" Donkey and Ichigo said, "Right here's good!"

The dolphins neatly deposited Donkey and Ichigo on the island.

"You know..." Donkey said, "...we don't really have anything on us right now. We'll have to get back to you later."

The dolphins chittered good-bye, as they left.

Donkey and Ichigo chittered as well as Ichigo said, "To you too!"

They both shook themselves dry and Ichigo's fur looked poofy until she smoothed it down.

"Donkey!" Jake exclaimed, making Donkey and Ichigo both turn.

"DONKEY!" Jake shouted, running towards his friend.

Doneky smiled, as Ichigo went over to Pepper Ann and Milo, and shouted, running towards Jake, "Jake!"

Ichigo had to chuckle a bit, as she glanced from Donkey to Ichigo and back, as she could've sworn she had heard 'Chariots of Fire' in the background.

"Donkey!" Jake shouted, in a slow-mo as he ran towards Donkey.

"Jake!" Donkey shouted, also in slow-mo as he ran towards Jake.

"Donkey!"

"Jakey!"

"Donkey..." Jake said, but then his mood changed and he glared at Donkey.

"Jake?" Donkey said, confused as to why his mood had changed.

"DONKEY!" Jake shouted, angrily.

Donkey, instantly realizing that Jake was only running towards him out of anger, quickly turned the other way and said, in slow-mo, "Oh, Butter In My Cider House!"

Everything then went to normal speed again.

"DONKEY!" Jake shouted, chasing after him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey, hold on!" Donkey shouted, running away from him. "Hold on!"

"Don't you run away from me!" Jake shouted, hopping up into the air, as Pepper Ann, Milo and Ichigo ran up. "If you run away, that'll only just make me kill you more!"

Milo, Pepper Ann and Ichigo hugged Jake and Donkey, as Milo cheered.

"Look at us!" Pepper Ann smiled, as Jake gave a death glare to Donkey. "We're all together again, safe and sound."

"Yeah, here we are." Milo smiled. But then, after a pause, Milo said, "Uh, where exactly is 'here?'"

The animals' eyes widened, then they turned around to see the wall of tropical jungle in sunlight.

Milo took a moment to examine it as he came to this conclusion. "San Diego."

"San Diego?" Pepper Ann said, in disbelief.

"What makes you think this is San Diego?" Ichigo blinked.

"Well, just look around... white sandy beaches..." Milo said, "...cleverly simulated natural environment, wide open enclosures, I'm telling you this could be the San Diego Zoo. Complete with fake rocks."

He tapped one with his hoof and said, "Wow! That looks real."

"San Diego!" Jake groaned "What could be worse than San Diego?"

"Oh, I don't know," Donkey said. "This place is, to put it in better terms, crack-a-lackin'!"

Then he left Jake and Pepper Ann, and Ichigo followed him as Donkey said, "Oh, I could hang here, I could hang here."

Ichigo smiled, as she examined the jungle, and said, "I don't know why, but this place seems so..."

But before she could finish her thought, Donkey suddenly tossed her onto his back and suddenly ran off, as Jake chased Donkey.

"I'm gonna kill you, Donkey!" Jake shouted.

"Take it easy," Donkey shouted, "take it easy!"

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Calm down," Ichigo screamed.

"And then I'm gonna bury you, then dig you up, then clone you, and kill all your clones!"

"20-second time-out," Donkey and Ichigo both shouted, as Donkey hid behind Pepper Ann and Ichigo hopped off his back.

"And then, I'm never talking to you again!" Jake shouted.

"Stop it!" Pepper Ann screamed, grabbing Jake by his shoulders. "Look, let's take this one step at a time, okay? We'll find the people, get checked in, and have this mess straightened out!"

"Oh, great..." Jake cried. "This is just great. San Diego. Now I have to compete with Willie the Whale and his opera singing! I can't top that. Can't top it! I'm ruined! I'm done! I'm out of business!"

Then he pointed at Donkey, accusingly, as he said, "It's your fault, Donkey! You've ruined my career!"

Jake sighed as he looked down. All of a sudden, Jake thought he heard something as he looked up.

"Come on, Jake." Donkey said. "Do you honestly think I intended all of this to happen? You want me to say I'm sorry? Is that what you want? Okay, I'm-"

But Jake cut him off and said, "Shush."

Donkey just stared in shock. "He just shushed me!"

"Donkey, it's alright." Ichigo said.

"Yeah!" Pepper Ann said, "You gotta be just a little more understanding about-"

"Shush," Jake said, cutting them off.

Ichigo and Pepper Ann stared in shock as Pepper Ann growled, "Don't you dare shush me and Ichigo!"

"Guys, do you hear that?" Jake said, looking straight into the jungle. "Don't you hear that?"

The five listened and heard something. Was that what they thought it was? Music?

A moment later, Jake, Ichigo, Milo, Pepper Ann and Donkey were running through the jungle towards the music.

"Okay, yeah, I hear it now!" Donkey said.

"Where there's music, there's people!" Pepper Ann said.

"We'll go right to the head honcho." Jake said.

"A sidewalk would be nice." Milo shouted, as they ran through the jungle.

"Yeah, what a dump." Pepper Ann said.

"They should call it the San De Lame-o Zoo," Jake said. "First they tell you, 'Hey, we've got this great open plain thing. Let the animals run wild.' Next thing you notice, there's flowers in your hair and everyone's huggin' everybody."

Milo got his neck caught on a vine, but then got free, as he ran after his friend.

"This place seems fine to me." Ichigo said, unaware that she was about to meet someone who would change her look on love and life forever and would fall madly in love with her and she would do vice versa.

"This place kinda grows on you." Donkey said, as he ran through a branch. "This way, guys! Come on!"

Milo and Pepper Ann walked through the branch, but just as Jake came, it hit him in the nose. He groaned in pain, as he ran after the four friends. He hit his foot on a log and he grabbed it in pain. He stepped on a thorn, ran through a spider web, crashed into a tree, and tripped over a log.

The tree began to fall and Jake screamed, "Oh no!"

The tree landed on top of him, but Ichigo, Donkey, Milo and Pepper Ann didn't notice as they ran towards a baobab tree in the distance.


End file.
